High-Stakes Fashion
by ExtraSavoirFaire
Summary: There is a reason why Junko Enoshima became the Ultimate Fashionista. Not because she was scouted for it, but because it is what she was born to do. Her mother said she had played her part, and now it is time to see how all of her work has paid off.


Junko Enoshima gave a pleased sigh. Her plan was moving along swimmingly. The memory erasing procedure had worked and her fellow students were still in the dark. Soon, her plan to bring about the Ultimate Despair would come to fruition. All she needed now was to move a few things along, and get a few people out of the way.

"Upupu…" She giggled to herself. Everything was coming together according to plan. Her musings were interrupted by a knocking at her door. She didn't like being disturbed like this, and her classmates knew this. Whoever is trying to get her attention at this hour must have a huge problem. At least, she wanted that to be the case; she would definitely enjoy relishing in someone else's despair. She opened the door to see her older twin sister, standing in front of her door. "Ah, Mukuro!" Junko said, giving a superficially cute smile. "What could my disappointing sister want with widdle ol' me?" Mukuro said nothing as she walked past her sister. "You come all this way to see me and you don't even say 'hi'?" Junko said, with a depressed tone. She closed the door and walked to where her sister was standing. "I guess all that time as a soldier really killed your social skills…"

"Read this," Mukuro said curtly, handing her younger twin a letter. Junko put on a pair of glasses and read the letter aloud. It said:

_My Daughters:_

_The time that we have worked so hard for has finally come. We have acquired a monopoly on the world's clothing companies, and everyone in the world is wearing REVOCS clothing, thanks in large part to Junko's efforts. It is now time for us to participate in the Great Culture and Sports Festival. I wish for you two to come to Honnouji Academy as soon as possible and witness what mankind is destined for. The Festival starts one week from the time you receive this letter. Do not be late._

"Hmph," Junko huffed as she finished reading.

"Rei delivered that letter to me personally earlier today. Looks like everything she was working for is finally coming together." Junko didn't say anything. "What's the matter? Upset that your plan is going to happen?" Junko gave a light giggle.

"It is disappointing that I'm not going to be able to see our classmates succumb to despair, but I will be able to see the despair on a lot more people soon. Almost as disappointing as you."

"But you won't be able to cherish the despair you get from people individually."

"What?" Junko said, blushing. "It's not like I only try to make certain people despair or anything! It's not like they're special to me or something!"

"You just like to see their despair personally."

"You know me too well," Junko said bluntly.

"If it makes you feel any better, there was a post script." Junko readjusted her glasses as she began reading again.

_P.S. If you like, I will cordially invite any and all of your fellow classmates._

The sisters stood in silence.

"How long has it been since we've been home?" Junko asked.

"You haven't been home in three years."

"And what about you?"

"I went home right before we were accepted into Hope's Peak. Everyone was a bit disappointed that you weren't there."

"Well, I suppose that can't be helped…" Junko said, in a depressed tone.

"Regardless, we should get going. It wouldn't be good to keep Mother waiting."

"Well let her wait!" Junko said angrily. "I go through all this fucking trouble and now I gotta give it all up?"

"Calm down, It'll all be over soon." Junko couldn't help but sigh. Her sister was right. According to the letter, everything that their mother had planned and desired was about to come to fruition. But, even so, Junko laughed. Everything she had worked so hard to accomplish was forcibly thrown away. She couldn't help but feel despair from having her hard work taken from her. But what really got her was that soon, she would see the despair of the entire world. And she really wanted to see that. If all went according to plan, in one week, the entire world would be destroyed. She imagined the looks of despair people would have as their lives and their world crumbled away. Thinking about it like this, she could hardly wait to see what her mother had in store.

"Yes, dear sister. It will all be over soon."

Satsuki Kiryuin was on her way back to her manor. The Raid Trip had been completed successfully, and all of the major schools were under the rule of Honnouji Academy. Everything was collating, and soon, she hopefully would have enough power to stop her mother's ambitions. She took a sip of tea. Her thoughts turned to the one individual who had shown the most potential out of everyone she knew: Ryuko Matoi. Over the course of the Raid Trip, she had managed to collect every piece of her Kamui Senketsu, repair it, and face her in battle. Her fighting spirit and determination were quite admirable, Satsuki thought. That is, if she wasn't mistaking them for false bravado and stupidity. Hopefully, she would prove to be a useful ally against her mother. In the midst of her thoughts, her helicopter had arrived at the Kiryuin manor.

"Greetings, Satsuki-sama," several butlers said, bowing as she exited the helicopter. Satsuki continued passed them into the house proper. She didn't like being home when her mother was there. She was under a lot of stress, trying to conceal the that she was actively working against her mother's empire. While she might not outwardly show it, she was very nervous around her mother, especially since she could never truly know if her mother was privy to her plans. She highly doubted that due to her meticulous planning, but it never hurt to be on guard. She walked into the main hall to see the woman in question, her personal secretary Rei Hououmaru standing right beside her.

"Satsuki, my daughter, it's good to see that you've conquered the remaining schools that have resisted our influence. I trust you are treating Junketsu well?"

"Yes, mother," she replied.

"Rei, a moment if you will." Rei nodded and left.

"My, you have grown quite a bit since I last saw you," her mother said, drawing closer to Satsuki. "You have developed quite the beautiful figure." She began to fondle her daughter. "But then again, as my child, of course you would turn out so nicely." Satsuki tried her best to ignore her mother's wandering hands. "But, I'm not the only one you haven't seen in a while," she said, ceasing the violation of her daughter. "Why don't you come along and say hello to your sisters?" For a brief moment, Satsuki was caught by surprise. With that was going on in her life, the last thing she thought would happen was for her to see her sisters. She followed her mother into the sitting room. There, drinking tea, were her younger twin sisters, Mukuro and Junko.

* * *

Note: What the fuck am I doing


End file.
